Pretty Lady
by superstarbaby16
Summary: In the eyes of millionaire daddy Bella's his little girl but when they close, closed doors open and a new Bella emerges. What happens when she's introduced to the streets where you have to earn respect not pay for it. What happens when secrets emerge.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the re-write for Pretty Lady. My Beta and I thought this one was way better and guess what guys faster updates. Yes, it's true. Now, I would like to give a shout out to VeggieGirl15. She is my beta and is awesome. If it weren't for her I would have totally forgot about this lol. **

**I do not own anything but my characters like Krystal. **

Pretty Lady

Chapter 1

Ugh, my dad is a total asshole. Practically everyday he brings another girl home, and to top it off they aren't nice or pretty! They are like the opposite of my mother. I miss my mother so much. She died when my brother and I were born.

Even though I didn't know her I do have dreams about her, and she is really nice. My dad's old friends told me a lot of things about her, and I guess my mind created her. I smiled at the thought. My mind can create a lot of things. It's pretty weird.

I heard a knock at my door. I sighed, I already knew who it was. It was Danny, my twin brother. I know I'm his sister and all but Danny was really hot. He had dark brown hair and these exhilarating green eyes that just pop. One look at Danny and he screams dangerous and it's true.

Danny's been to jail before…a few time but not anything major and hopefully it stays that way. My dad is really rich so we live in this snobby ass neighborhood. The adults are nice, but their kids are another story. My gosh! I never knew you could spoil children as much as they do! One of the major spoiled people were the 'populars' I guess you can call them.

They were all hot and sexy, and they dominated the two schools. The boys dominated the all guy school, and the girls dominated the all girls' school, which just so happened to be my school. They were real mean to me ever since I declined to join their group. I mean I know I'm hot and all but just 'cause I'm prettier than other people doesn't give me the right to be mean to them and push them around.

My hair was dark brown just like Danny's but my eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and they always sparkled. I loved how they did that, I could always capture a guy's start with them, it was almost like I was luring them in…it even happened with girls. I had full pink lips and my breasts were a perfect C and I didn't get implants like other girls.

I was all natural. I barely ever even use makeup with the occasional eyeliner and lip-gloss but that's really it. I heard another knock at the door. Wow, I'm surprised Danny isn't screaming at me by now. I got out of my bed. I had just woken up from taking a nap in and ran across my room to get the door.

To my surprise it wasn't Danny who stepped in but my friend Krystal. Krystal was really pretty and I mean like top of the notch pretty. Her blonde hair was thick and long and her electric blue eyes popped. She was really skinny and that worried me sometimes. Sometimes I would think that she had an eating disorder, but when you see her eat you kind of change your mind.

Krystal's in top shape along with me. Every morning we workout together. I felt my shirt getting wet and wondered what it was. I pulled Krystal off of me to find her crying. "Chris," my nickname for Krystal, "What's wrong?" the first thing in my mind came up with one thing. Jake. Jake was Krystal's on and off boyfriend since grade school.

"My parents are getting divorced." She was now in hysterics and was beginning to get the hiccups. I sat her on my bed.

"What? Why?" I asked in a quick rush.

"Be-Because m-my mom c-caught my dad cheating." Krystal yelled. I gasped. Krystal's parent's seemed so inseparable. Every time I had gone to their house I'd see them snuggling and being all lovy dovy. Was it all an act? How long did her mom know?

I rubbed Krystal's back. "Chris it'll be okay. You'll be able to see your dad and whenever you want whatever time of the day come over, okay? I don't care what the reason, even if you have none come to my place. Okay Hun." Krystal nodded.

"Thanks Bells. You're the best friend I ever had." I smiled at that. Krystal and I have been BFF's since the day we were born.

Her mom and my mom were the best of friends and they stuck by each other just like me and Krystal do. I smirked, "I know what you can do to get all of this shit load off your mind!" I screamed jumping off the bed.

Krystal smirked and we both yelled, "Boy hunting." We both laughed and fell on the bed. Whenever one of us were upset we would go to the mall shop a bit then go and find some hotties to flirt with.

All of a sudden my door flew open. "No way!" Danny yelled. Chris and I both laughed. Danny always hated it cause all the guys went to his school and would always start talking about how hot his sister was and if he could give them my number.

The other thing Danny somewhat hated was getting all those guys to leave us alone. "Fine then we won't go boy hunting, just shopping." I sighed. Danny sighed to. "Promise?" He asked. "Promise." I smiled uncrossing my fingers from my back when he had walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: **Hey you guys I am back. Okay I know it's been a long time since I updated but I needed to be in the mood to right lol. Best excuse I could think of. **

Dedicated To: **This story is dedicated to Micheal Jackson. MJ I love you so much and Paris, Prince and Blanket I am so sorry for the loss of your dad. **

**Thank you soooo much my beta **_VeggieGirl15 _**I love you so much lol. If i weren't for her this chapter wouldn't be up. She gave me alot of the idea's in this chapter. She is the bomb! *applause* Now onto the story :)**

**Chapter 2**

When Danny was gone I blasted my radio and the song 'Me and You' came on by Cassie. I laughed and started dancing to it. Krystal got up and headed to my walk in closet to choose an outfit for herself.

I looked out my window and saw Mike Newton looking at me-I mean staring. I smiled at him while still dancing. I flew my hands up and ran them over my body. Mike looked like he was hyperventilating. I walked over to my window and closed my blinds waving goodbye to him.

I laughed and walked into the closet going to my summer section. Quickly I picked out a pair of black ripped Abercrombie jeans with an Abercrombie black tank top that showed a lot of stomach. I slipped my hair into a high ponytail and dabbed MAC lipstick making my lips shiny with a hint of sparkles. Krystal was still deciding what to wear. I picked her out an Abercrombie denim mini skirt that had a ripped design at the bottom with a sapphire blue Abercrombie t-shirt. She smiled at me.

Yeah, I had a lot of selection in my closet. I quickly pulled Krystal to the accessories room, which is still in my closet, when she was dressed. I grabbed my white and black 'Marley' tote from Abercrombie as well and stuffed my sunglasses, cellphone, wallet and car keys in it.

Finally after an hour we were done. I ran down stairs and smacked into the garage door. Aw, shit that hurt. I rubbed my cheek and glared at Krystal and Danny who were laughing like maniacs. I huffed and threw open the garage door walking in to see my baby.

My Koenigsegg CCXR Edition sat in the spot I had left it yesterday and smiled. I looked at the shiny exterior. It was mainly black but hints of red surrounded it as well. Beside it was my Bugatti Version 16.4 Grand Sport. The exterior was all white bedside's the points that I felt black was mandatory. I hopped into my CCXR, Krystal a few seconds behind me. Ramming my keys into the engine I started up the car and the song 'Never Again' by Danny Fernandes blasted through the stereo.

The garage door opened and I sped out driving way over the speed limit. Rolling the windows down my hair whipped around my face. I sang along to the lyrics tapping on the steering wheel to the beat.

As I stopped at the traffic light I noticed three guys in their jeeps. They were pretty cute and I bit my lip. I mean they were beyond hot. As the light turned green the one with bronze hair turned to me and I smiled at him and he smiled back before the jeep lurched forward speeding away.

I smiled and sped to the mall. The mall was crowded as usual on a Saturday afternoon. Necessarily, I didn't break my promise to Danny because I was going to shop as well as boy hunt. I smiled at my devious plan.

Damn. I just remembered that I have to be home early. Today my father invited some guests over for dinner. They are apparently new people who are moving in our neighborhood. Ugh, whatever I'm not going to worry about any of that shit right now.

I headed to Victoria Secret. I wanted a new bra and underwear set. As we walked into the store Krystal automatically began to blush cherry red. I laughed. Chris was always embarrassed to be in a lingerie store.

I was still deciding on which one to choose. The blood red set or the dark blue set after a few minutes I decided to buy both and got about five thongs. Chris decided on a few g-strings and thongs.

Chris was more of a mix and match lingerie girl while I liked mine to match more often. We were heading out of the store when I saw that West 49 was having a major blowout sale since it was almost the end of the season. I grinned practically dragging Krystal there.

I grabbed a few hoodies and some skater shoes, paid and left. I hated crowded stores sometimes. They made me feel claustrophobic, which always made me feel like barfing. We hit a lot of stores until I got really hungry.

Krystal and I waited to get our food. Krystal got hers from subway while I got mine from New York Fries. Standing in line was torturous. My feet began to hurt and I started to tap my foot.

Krystal was on the other side of the food court and I could see she had already gotten her food and now was searching for a table for us to eat ate. I pointed to a free table, but she couldn't see me. So I hopped up and down waving to her when I got her attention I kept pointing to the table. She looked and smiled nodding.

She was just about to put the food on the table when some guys went and stole the table. Ugh, those jerks. It looked like Chris was telling them that she was going to sit there so I turned around looking to see how long to go.

Yay, only one more person left, I went to turn around to see if Krystal solved the conflict. Looks like she didn't cause her face was turning red in…anger? I snickered. Those guys are going to be so sorry that they didn't move.

Hey, they look pretty hot actually. I smiled. Finally I was up for order so I quickly told him I wanted a poutine with a large drink. Waiting for it to get ready was fast and I mumbled, "Thanks." paid the guy and went to go see what the hell the problem was in the first place.

As I was coming closer I could hear Krystal shouting at one the guys. "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here." She yelled, but it wasn't loud enough to cause attention. Quickly but not to fast that I dropped my food I dodged some people who were walking by and came to stand beside krystal.

I smiled. "What's the problem here, Chris?" I mumbled. She sighed looking up at me. "These jerks keep talking about me like I'm not here. Especially this guy!" she mumbled to me pointing to a guy who looked like the leader.

He had black shaggy hair and crystal blue eyes. He was cute. His body was athletic and I could see his muscles through his A&F shirt. "These guys won't move. They aren't even eating anything and there's no more tables." She mumbled. I sighed. Great!

I leaned into Krystal's ears and whispered, "Well, if they aren't going to move we'll just sit on them." She nodded. I huffed. "Boys, are you going to be moving anytime soon?" I asked innocently. They smiled at me and one of the guys leaned back checking me out. I glared at him daring him to continue staring at me. He didn't seem fazed. I huffed. I put my food right in front of the 'leader' and plopped right on his lap. He looked surprised and so did the other guys when Krystal sat on one of the hottest guys I had ever seen.

I checked him up and down. _OMG he is so fine. _He almost resembled Chace Crawford a cast member from Gossip Girl who played Nate Archibald. Actually he could have past as his twin brother. I almost squealed.

I started eating my poutine acting as if I didn't even see the guys. I looked down at my bags that I had put on the floor. Maybe we should head to the car to put the bags in the trunk then do some more shopping.

I started a conversation with Krystal. "So Chris did you finish any of the homework that Mr. Heffer assigned to us." She shook her head. "No, I don't even know what he wants us to do." I agreed on that.

I saw her wiggle in her seat and her cheeks tinted a small pink color. I raised an eyebrow at her but took a bite out of my poutine. I turned to the leader since Krystal seemed to be busy…with what? I have no fucking clue.

"So what's your name?" It was a simple question. He shifted me onto his other leg and I waited. He grinned. "I'm Blake." His voice was smooth not rough like some guys voices are. "I'm Bella."

"That's a very beautiful name." He smirked. Wow, he smirks a lot but then again he has an amazing smirk. "Thank you." I blushed. Aw, cute and sweet. I took a bite out of my poutine when I saw a finger snatch a fry. Omg someone stole my fry.

I turned to see where the hand came from and it was nobody other than Blake himself. He smirked at me. I pouted. "That was my fry." I whispered staring at his lips where my fry was being chewed.

He had nice lips. They were so kissable and…damnit! Focus Bella he stole your fry! I nodded to myself and he chuckled. "Are you talking to yourself?" My eyes widened but I tried to play it cool. "So what if I am." I retorted. Good one Bella. "I think it's cute." He mumbled in my ear.

That made me blush more. Oh great! I bit my bottom lip. Blake was an awesome guy. "Blake." I mumbled making his name sound way longer than it really was. He looked at me trapping me in his eyes. "What's your phone number?" I mumbled in his ear. I took my phone out of my purse and slid it in his hand.

His eyes twinkled. He pressed in his digits and I saved it. I named him Hotty Blake. He saw what I named him and laughed out loud. His friends were all quite looking at us for a few seconds then turned back to their own conversations. I leaned my head against Blake's shoulder. Wow, I came here to go boy hunting but I found a totally awesome guy. Whoa, but hold your horses guys. I haven't met him long enough to figure out if I have major feelings for him. I just find him really, really attractive. I mean his hair is so soft looking I could just rub my hands through it.

Absentmindedly I took a lock of his hair and began to twirl it against my fingers. I saw another fry get taken and I watched as he slipped it into his mouth. Yummy. I looked at my cell phone. Aw, we should really head back to shopping. My eyes brightened.

"Hey, do you guys want to come shopping with me and Krystal?" I asked the whole table. They all stopped and looked between Blake and the Chace Crawford look alike. They both nodded.

"I'd love to go shopping with you." Blake whispered in my ear, his hands rubbing my sides. I let out a gasp and giggled. I turned to Krystal and she was staring at me. She looked at Chace Crawford look alike and smiled.

My eyes widened. Does Krystal have the hots for Chace Crawford look alike? I gave her the look that said, 'Are you crushing on some guy you just met' and she smiled and nodded.

I wanted to squeal and dance around but I kept my cool and kept eating while Krystal and I silently chatted with our eyes, Blake touching the exposed skin of my back.

**TBC...**

**Okay, guys how'd you like it. It was pretty long right? Do you want Krystal's POV on what was going on with her and Chace Crawford look like. What do you guys think his name should be? Review Please. :) This chapter has about 2,232 words. Longer? Just review and ask lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **Hey you guys I am back. Okay I know it's been a long time since I updated but I needed to be in the mood to right lol. Best excuse I could think of. **

Dedicated To: **This story is dedicated to Micheal Jackson. MJ I love you so much and Paris, Prince and Blanket I am so sorry for the loss of your dad. **

**Thank you soooo much my beta **_VeggieGirl15 _**I love you so much lol. OMG you guys so have to give her a round of applause she helps me so much with this story it's not even funny lol -er right not supposed to laugh- THANKS LOTS!!! 3 SHE IS DA BOMB**

Chapter 3

I sighed frustrated. "I have to go to the bathroom." I announced, "Krystal come with me." I mumbled grabbing her hand and dragging her to the food court bathroom. Once we were out of the guys sight I spun her around.

"What the hell is up with you and Chace Crawford look alike?" I asked her. She blushed.

"His name is Craig. What about you and Blake?" She retorted back. I glared at her.

"That's different. I don't have a freakin' boyfriend!" I practically yelled.

"I like him a lot though Bella." She mumbled to me. My expression didn't change.

"If you like him so much break up with Jake before you and _Craig _start doing anything." I told her and walked back over to the table.

A few minutes later Krystal walked back, avoiding my eyes, and sat in Craig's lap keeping her head down. Craig mumbled something in her ear and she nodded. I sighed. "Okay guys let's go shopping." I huffed dragging Blake with me to Abercrombie and Fitch.

I never meant to be hard on Krystal, but she has to realize that she can't go playing around with some guy's heart when she already gave her heart to someone else! If she really wants to play with Craig's heart then maybe she should take her heart back from Jake.

I'm not a fan of cheating, and Krystal shouldn't be either. I know that Jake has cheated on her a few times but they always get back together one way or another. Krystal's dad cheated on her mom and now they are going through a divorce that is messing with Krystal's emotions.

Cheating is stupid. If you don't like the person you're with than break it off with them first before you start going out with another, don't just go two timing them!

I practically stomped the rest of the way to A&F. While everyone else formed a group and began a conversation, I excluded myself from them just wanting to think for myself. I was the first one to make it to the store and I crossed my arms and waited for the others.

I couldn't get krystal out of my mind, I mean she seemed to REALLY like craig and I couldn't even say anything right now cause I don't even know him to be telling her if he's a great guy and what not.

I pouted. I hated when people didn't listen to me and right now Krystal wasn't listening to me. I tapped my foot repetitively deep in thought, when I felt a tug on my hand. I snapped my head up and I saw Blake.

I gave him a half smile, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I needed someone to hug, and right now Krystal was ignoring me. Blake seemed surprised by my actions at first but he wrapped his arms around me in a millisecond of him thinking.

I inhaled deeply. Hey, he smelt pretty damn good. I smiled and leant into his ear, "Thanks," I mumbled. He nodded wrapping an arm around my waist and tugging me into him a bit more. It seemed like a possessive action.

I looked up at him. He was glaring at one of the employees. WTH, Blake's not my boyfriend, he shouldn't be this protective of me. I pulled myself out of his grip and he looked down at me.

I quickly made up an excuse, that wasn't technically a lie. "I need to go talk to Krystal." I walked off searching for Krystal. I saw her blonde hair behind one of the racks. I quickly went around the rack and voila I found her!

"Chris," I mumbled. She turned around, "Can we talk over there?" my voice was more or less a whisper and it was really bugging me how Chris ignoring me had gotten to me that much.

Once we were near the back of the store, I grabbed her in a tight hug. "Chris I'm sorry about telling you what to do. You know how I am, and I can be a bit manipulative and I hate when I don't get my way but you're my friend, my best friend at that, and I'm only trying to look out for you and see what's right and what's wrong." I was talking really fast but Chris kept nodding.

When I was done Chris spoke up, "Bells I know your just trying to look out for me and all but I want to figure out what's wrong and right for myself. Not everything that you think is what I'm going to think too. I really like Craig but I would never cheat and you know that. It kind of got me mad when you implied that I would even try it. Jake and I are soon to be over. I know I'm going to be breaking it off with him. I might even do it tonight. Craig and I we just connect."

I nodded taking everything she said into consideration. Okay, it was true I had just jumped to the conclusion that she was going to cheat on Jake but it looked like she was going to. I mean if you saw it you would have thought so too, am I right?

I had tears falling down my cheek. Okay, I know it might sound stupid that I was crying but Krystal and I are the best of friends and when she ignored me and I had to get comfort from Blake it kind of got to me that she wasn't there and I had to get comfort from a guy I just met.

After our little make up break down we went back to the group. They had all bought their stuff and Chris and I decided that us two would just skip that store. We could just go tomorrow anyway.

We shopped for a little while longer and soon it was time to say goodbye to the guys. I hugged each of them but I held a lot longer with Blake. We swapped cell numbers and were going to add each other on facebook.

Blake said he'd call me but I don't actually know when. I asked him and he said it was a surprise. I smiled at that and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Krystal and I walked to our car with the guys.

They wanted to make sure we were out of the parking lot safely. I rolled my eyes at that. When they saw my car their eyes popped out of their heads. I laughed. It was so funny. "Holly crap!" they all yelled.

I smiled at them and popped open the trunk stuffing the bags into the car. I gave Blake one last kiss…on the lips. It was more like a chaste kiss than a peck. His lips were really smooth. I pulled away and bit my bottom lip.

"Bye guys." I mumbled and hopped into the car waiting for Krystal. After a few seconds she hopped into the car too, her cheeks tinted a soft pink. Is Chris blushing? I revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Not even five minutes into the drive my phone started ringing. I had gotten a text message.

Hey, Bella let's hang tomorrow

_-Blake __J_

I smiled and quickly text back,

_Yeah, sounds awesome. With the group or alone lol you said you'd call. _

_-Bella 3_

**Okay, so next chapter is going to be Krystal's POV yay. Hmmm, you guys review and i'll update faster teehee. Love yall so much!**


End file.
